


Ocean Eyes

by warrior_of_wisdom



Series: Castle Town Coffee Shop [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idk if its enough to justify the tag tho, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Texting, Wind is thinking about things way too much, because I'm obsessed, i'm putting it anyway, references to sanders sides, the title is from a billie eilish song, thought that was an appropriate tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_of_wisdom/pseuds/warrior_of_wisdom
Summary: Wind has far too much on his plate right now, and Cia's threat just added to the mess that was his life.Warrior's resigning himself to a life with a woman he hates, when he realizes that may not be everything that life has in store for him.Both of them are way too stressed to deal with everything that's going on in their lives right now.
Relationships: Legend & Wind (Linked Universe), Tetra (Legend of Zelda)/Wind (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wind (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Castle Town Coffee Shop [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883869
Comments: 20
Kudos: 127





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, pretty late night update, I know...  
> this one was pretty short, but there wasn't a lot of room for me to work with, and I promise I'll do more with them
> 
> ...on the other hand, how 'bout that new LU update, huh?

It was quiet in the Forester home that night.

They were all still reeling from Wind’s announcement earlier, all of them still in shock. He had chosen to stay the night with the, going straight to bed once they went back upstairs.

They had all exchanged numbers and added Sky to their group chat, and he had bid them farewell. Legend had left soon after, citing that his mother was being stricter with curfew after he was late home last night, and Blue left shortly after, saying he had a meeting with his brothers’ social workers. They went upstairs, ate dinner, and went straight to bed.

Wind was laying down on the guest room bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn’t get Cia’s words out of his head.

_“If you’re smart, you’d listen, you ignorant brat. Pay attention or you’ll pay for it.”_

He bit his lip, turning on his side and pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders. Picking up his phone, he checked the time.

_10:28 P.M._

It had been nearly six hours since the phone call.

He put his phone down, sighing and closing his eyes. He could at least _try_ to go to sleep.

All hopes of going to sleep were crushed when his phone buzzed.

He groaned, picking up his phone and adjusting the brightness before checking the text. It was from a number he didn’t recognize.

_Unknown: I know you didn’t go home last night._

Wind’s blood ran cold as he read the text. She _couldn’t_ have gotten his number.

_Wind: Who is this?_ _  
_ _Unknown: I think you already know._

_Wind: Stop texting me._

_Unknown: I don’t think you’re in a position to tell me what to do._

_Wind: How did you get my number?_

_Unknown: What do you think? Your brother gave it to me. Willingly, I should probably add._

_Wind: Stop texting me. I’m going to block you if you don’t._

_Unknown: You know what happens if you block me :)_

Wind almost threw his phone across the room, instead standing up, stumbling on weak knees. He fumbled with the doorknob, twisting it and walking down the hall to Wild and Twilight’s room.

The two of them were watching something on YouTube together. “What’s up?” Wild asked, seeing Wind come into the room.

Wind ran towards him, holding out his phone and latching onto Twilight, holding him in a crushing hug.

Wild read the short conversation, looking over at Wind in concern. He didn’t say a word, instead handing the phone over to Twilight.

Twilight just held him tighter, rubbing circles on the shaking boy’s back. “It’ll be okay,” he mumbled.

“No, it won’t,” he sobbed. “She has my brother’s phone, which means she has access to our cameras. She can see our every movements, when we leave the house, and the cameras have microphones so she can hear everything-”

“Is something wrong in here?” Malon said, peeking in through the doorway. She frowned once she saw what was going on. “Are y’all okay?”

“Cia managed to get his number,” Wild said. “She’s practically stalking him. I wouldn’t let him go home, but she can literally see everything he does…”

Malon’s eyes widened, and she walked into the room, pulling him into her arms. “Oh, honey… she wouldn’t actually do anything, would she?”

“She’s an actual psychopath!” he cried. “And I can’t stay here, because she’ll know if I don’t go home and she might try to hurt Warrior. I’m… I’m really scared.”

“It’s okay to be scared,” she said. “Just… you three try and get some sleep. Wind, you don’t have to work tomorrow if you-”

“I want to,” he mumbled. “I need to get my mind off of this.”

Malon nodded, running a hand through his hair. “I promise it’s gonna be okay, Wind.”

Wind nodded, crawling over to where Wild and Twilight were laying. “Can I stay with you tonight? I don’t wanna be alone.”

“I’m fine with that,” Twilight said, scooting over so there was space for Wind. The younger teenager plopped down, leaning his head on Twilight’s shoulder and pulling the sleeves on his sweatshirt down. Malon walked out of the room, back down the hall to her own room.

“What are you watching?” Wind asked, looking down at Wild’s phone screen.

“Sanders Sides. Wanna watch with us?”

“Heck yes.”

  
  
  


The next day, Wild, Wind, and Twilight woke up in a small heap. Twilight was the first to wake up, waking his brother, who in turn woke Wind.

They walked to the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. “Is breakfast ready?”

“We have leftovers,” Time said shortly. “Your mother didn’t have the heart to wake you up. The store is opening in fifteen minutes.”

They nodded, Wild grabbing the leftover food from the fridge and setting it on the table. “I can make something for myself later.”

Wind grabbed a cinnamon roll from the container, biting into it and frowning because it was cold. He sighed, chewing and swallowing the food.

Ten minutes passed quickly, and the three of them headed downstairs. Legend and Blue had arrived a few minutes ago, and Malon and Time had helped them clean up and get ready for the day. Sky showed up a minute later, apologizing relentlessly for being late.

Wind walked up to the counter, grabbing a bottle of Windex and wiping it off, since it had gotten dirty overnight. As he dragged the paper towel across the counter, he found his thoughts drifting to his brother.

_Was he okay? Why had he just let Cia take his phone? Did he really give her his number willingly? Was he hurt? Was he even still_ alive?

He shook his head, sighing. He just needed a minute to calm down. Wind turned around and walked forward, running into Blue.

“Sorry!” he said, wincing as he fell to the floor.

“It’s fine,” Blue said, reaching his hand out. Wind took it, pulling himself up.

“I didn’t mean to run into you.”

“Really, it’s fine,” he said. “Got something on your mind?”

“Still thinking about yesterday,” he mumbled.

“Speak up. I can’t hear you.”

“I’m thinking about yesterday,” he repeated. “I’m just a bit worried, that’s all.”

Blue shrugged. “Alright,” he said, patting Wind on the shoulder. “If you ever need to talk…”

“I’m good.”

As he turned back to the counter, he caught a glimpse of his wrist. The number was at one hundred and three.

He had passed his soulmate one hundred and three times, and they still hadn’t met.

He sighed, wiping off the counter and throwing the towel away just in time for Malon to open the doors to customers.

  
  
  


It was a mostly normal day, all things considered.

Sky and Blue had stayed in the back, working out business plans while Wild and Malon were in the kitchen. Wind and Twilight took orders, and Legend made drinks.

It was around twelve when things started getting exciting.

The amount of customers coming into the store had slowed down, so he took the time to check his phone. There weren’t any more messages from Cia, but there were some from his friends and mom.

He put his phone down as he heard the jingle of the bells on the door, looking up to see someone he recognized.

Tetra Howell. One of the most popular girls in his school.

Wind could feel himself beginning to sweat, and he didn’t know why. He forced himself to calm down as she walked to the counter, saying, “Welcome to Castle Town Coffee Shop, what would you like to order?”

“Large iced coffee, please,” she said, staring him directly in the eyes. “I feel like I’ve seen you before…”

Wind could feel her gaze burning into him. He shrugged. “Maybe we’ve ran across each other before,” he said, reaching up to input the order into the computer. As his hand reached up, he stole one last look at the number on his wrist.

It read one hundred and four.

His face went completely pale, and he shot a single look up at Tetra. She frowned, looking at him, and checking her own wrist once she saw what he was doing.

She slightly gasped in shock, looking up at him, and Wind turned completely red. “Uh, that’ll be four dollars, ninety-six cents,” he said hurriedly, picking up the card she had left on the counter and swiping it. “Thanks for coming!”

Legend walked over, looking at Wind as Tetra walked off. “What the heck just happened?”

“I just met my soulmate and completely screwed it up,” he moaned. “I’m so stupid!”

“If you’re stupid, then I’m mentally stable.”

Wind chuckled quietly, then moaned again. “Why did I say that? She probably thinks I hate her! What am I supposed to do?”

“Go talk to her, you idiot,” Legend said. “What else would you do? Leave her alone?”

“But-”

“No buts. Go. Now.”

Wind sighed, and nodded, taking his apron off and walking out from behind the counter. He grabbed his sweatshirt from the back room before walking over to her table.

“Uh, hey,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Do you mind if I sit here?”

Tetra shrugged. “That’s fine,” she said.

Wind nodded, biting his lip and sitting down. “Sorry for rushing you earlier,” he said. “I was just a bit shocked and embarrassed, and I’m going through a lot of stuff right now so-”

“It’s fine,” she said. “Really. I was a bit awkward, too, so I can’t blame you.”

He nodded, looking up and meeting her eyes. They were a deep blue, the color of the ocean on a clear day. He tore his gaze away, saying, “I’m Wind.”

“Tetra,” she said. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Wind smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, too.”

She looked him over. “I’m sure that I’ve met you before, though,” she said. “At school?”

“Probably,” Wind said, leaning his face against his palm. “We’ve passed each other in the halls a lot.”

“Ninety-eight times, apparently,” she said. Just then, Twilight approached the table.

“Iced coffee, chocolate milkshake, and two chocolate chunk cookies,” he said, a mischievous grin on his face. “Hope you two lovebirds enjoy.”

Tetra stared at him, confused before looking over at Wind. “I hate you,” he said through gritted teeth. “I hate you so much.”

“Hate is such a strong word,” Twilight said, barely holding back laughter. “How ‘bout strongly dislike?”

“I _hate_ you.”

“Don’t blame me,” he said, openly laughing. “It was Legend’s idea.”

“I’m gonna kill you.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Twilight said, walking away and laughing.

“You know him?”

“One of my coworkers, and he clearly seems determined to ruin my life,” he said, groaning and banging his head on the table.

“Well… he did bring us free cookies…”

“Good point.”

Tetra reached out to grab one of the cookies, stuffing it in her mouth. “This is pretty good,” she said, grinning.

Wind could feel his phone vibrate, and he checked his texts.

_Legend: That was the recipe that Wild tested on me yesterday, thought y’all might like it :)_

Wind smiled softly.

_Wind: I hate you but you’re honestly making my life much better_

  
  
  


Warrior peeked through a crack in the curtains, staring out onto the streets he hadn’t seen in weeks. Cia never let him leave the house anymore; she would say that it was too dangerous or that he could get hurt.

They lived in one of the safest neighborhoods in Castle Town.

She had taken his phone yesterday, saying that he was spending too much time on it. As if she didn’t already limit his time on it, now it was gone for good.

He hadn’t replied to Wind’s texts in ages, and it made him feel sick. He loved his little brother more than anything, and it hurt him inside to ignore him. Warrior didn’t even want to imagine how much it must have hurt him.

The texts had started once a day a few weeks ago, and they had slowed down once Wind realized Warrior wasn’t going to text him back. He read everything he said, letting himself get lost in simple sentences because even a single text from his brother was better than anything Cia could have offered him.

He closed his eyes, stepping back from the window. Today was his eighteenth birthday. The name of his soulmate would be written across the inside of his wrist, and he would be trapped with her forever.

All he had left to do was wait.

Any minute now.

He sighed, wondering where his phone was. He had hoped that Wind would at least text him happy birthday, but he wouldn’t even be able to see it.

Wind did remember that it was his birthday, right?

He crept to their bedroom, grabbing the handle to Cia’s drawer with the edge of his shirt and pulling it open. Inside, laying right on top, was his phone.

He pulled it out, making sure not to move anything inside. Warrior turned it on, sighing when he saw there was nothing there, not even a birthday wish.

It made sense. Why would Wind want to talk to _him,_ when he had Aryll or Mom or Dad or his new coworkers?

He could feel his skin tingling as the soulmark blazed his way across his skin. He didn’t want to look, didn’t want to prove to himself that he was stuck with her forever.

But he forced himself to look anyway, and what he saw shocked him.

The name on his wrist wasn’t Cia’s.

It was her stepsister, Artemis.

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated but I'll find an excuse to force Sanders Sides into anything I write, and this proves it.
> 
> (btw I'm still taking requests  
> I'll write for Time/Malon, Wild/Flora, Twilight/Midna, Legend/Marin, Sky/Sun, and Wind/Tetra)


End file.
